


I see you

by Dumfuk



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 21:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumfuk/pseuds/Dumfuk
Summary: Sal is getting stalked.That's it...It's my first book so..it might suck?Also English is not my first language so there might be errors in it.





	1. Just like every morning

Sal woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm going off. With now a light headache, the blue haired boy got up to get ready for school.

(Btw I have no idea from American schools so ima use the system I grew up with :/)

Standing infront of his closest he decided he'd rather not fuck with the school's dress code.. today.A quick check on his phone told him if he should wear something warm or not. It was the beginning of spring so having a exstra jacked is not a dum idea. He quickly got dressed in a navy blue shirt and black ripped jeans with chains attached at the belt loobs. As Sal looked at his arms he saw the faint lines across his forearm.

 _'I'm glad that they stoped burning, barely visible but boy do they hurt on the inside.'_ Sal though. He quickly threw a light blue jacket over his small frame. He dosent remeber were he got it, it just kinda appeard in his closest. The jacket was a little oversized but he didn't mind really, it was really comfortable. After that he puts on his already beaten down blue converse on. A loud ding suddenly went of, almost making Sal scream. "What the fuck?.." he breathes out, as he feels his heart beat in his chest. Quickly he realizes he got a message from someone, he looked at his phone seeing that it was from larry.

Lar-bear:P : "hey dude u comming 2 school?"

Sal: "yep, wait 4 me, k?"

Lar-bear:P :"k"

Quickly he pops in his glass eye and clips on his prosthetic. Sal grabs his bag were all his books , gear boy and some random snaks are in, and heads out . Today he didn't feel like taking the elevator so he speed walked down the stairs and sees the tall brunette standing next to the elevator. "Woa, are you getting followed or something?" Larry laughs as he sees the blue haired boy. "Good morning to you too lar." He smiles under his prosthetic. "Oh..yea morning..heh.." he awkwardly rubbs his neck. Sal realise that larry has his hair up in a bun for a change. " your hair is up.." Sal stated a little surprised. "Heh..well yours is down..didn't feel like pigtails today?" Sal only shook his head. "I have a light headache..don't want to make it worse.." "Ah.. ok" As the two boys walked to school like allways they noticed someone was missing.

"Wait...were is Todd?.." Sal asked suddently. "He is taking the bus... ever since he started dating this guy he rarely walkes with us.." Larry answers rather bitterly. "Heh are you jelly?~" Sal snickers as larry seem to get a little red and tryes to talk himself out of it. "I am not jealous! I AM- I am... just a little upset that he ... ignores his friends!! And.. and.. HEEE is ignoring you too jaknow' ??"

Sal couldn't help but laugh at how larry tryed to explain his jealousy. "Don't laugh you Dick!" Larry yells but couldn't hide his smile at how cute Sal sounds when he laughs.

Larry knew he had a crush on sal a long time, but that was it.. a crush. After what felt like hours they finally arrived at school were a lot of students waited for the first bell so they could go inside. Sal imeately saw Ash, Maple ,Chug and Todd with his new Boyfriend. "Morning guys!" Sal yells almost over the entire school grounds. Earning a few glares. "Morning to you too, why so cheerful?" Ash smiles. Sal just shrugs. "I don't know.." still smiling under his mask. As the bell rang everyone split up to get quickly to there classes. Sal couldn't help but feel... watched as he got to his first class.

_'It's a normal day Sal.. It's just like every morning..'_


	2. Love letter

Sal jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sal hates when people touch him, especially his shoulders.

The blue haired boy turns imeately around to slap the hand of him and is met with..  
"Travis?"   
"Morning Sal, ready for Math?" The blond smiled.  
Sal knew Travis now for a long time and wasint scared of him anymore.

The blond used to bully him but after sal and him had a long talk they really became friends.   
Sure the others (*cough* *cough* larry *cough* *cough*) weren't pleased at the start but now they all got along pretty well.

"Yea.." Sal smiled under his prosthetic. He knew from Todd that Travis had a crush on him and when sal is honest.. he kinda has a intrest in Travis. 

Tho he didn't know how to address it really. "Hey wanna do something together after school?" Travis suggest.  
"Sure.. our usual place?" Sal asked. 

It was no secret to both of them that they both have abusive parents. Travis father met Sal once and tryed to beat him up for quote: " he is the devil "   
Sal snorts at that memory cuz the reasons he had was so absurd. 

He was still glad that the mother of Travis, Maria, (Idk how her real name is ) got in between the two of them.   
He liked Maria, she was a nice worman who clearly suffers from her abusive husband, but still tryes to make the best out of it.  
Travis father refused to let the two boys out of sight that day and demanded that they leave the door open or be in the sight of him so they wouldn't do something "unholy".

"Still thinking about my dad..? I'm sorry that he tryed to hurt you.." the blond apologised again.  
"It's fine, don't worry about it. Tho I have to admit it was kind of fun to have a bible study with you that day " sal snickers. "Shush!" Travis snapped back playfully as they both made there way to class.

Many didn't know that Sal grew up religious. He even went to church when his mother was still alive. But now that she is gone Sal only went a few times alone but stopped since his father didn't want him to believe in God anymore. 

As Sal and Travis finally arrived at they homeroom they imeately sat down on there seats and put out there stuff for class.

(Time skip to lunch cuz I can)

Sal took a bag of chips out of his bag for lunch. Sure he admits it's not the healthy to eat chips on a empty stomach but maybe he gets sick and gets send home.

"Hey Sal!" Ash screamed as she saw the blue haired boy. Named person joggs over to his group of friends noticing that 5 people were missing.  
"Hey..were are the others?" He asked confused.   
"Well Todd and niel are somewhere, probably kissing and maple and chug ditched. I don't know were Travis is tho.. " larry murmured wile staring at his phone wile eating a sandwich.   
'Travis is probably getting his food..' Sal thought. And as on cue Travis walked up to them. "Hey guys.." the blond said. Larry only grunts as a greeting. Ash glares at Larry's half ass greeting but smiles at Travis.   
"Hey we're were you this morning? Befor school i mean.."  
"My dad brought me to school today cuz I woke up late..."  
'Liar..' Sal thought as he ate a few chips.

After the bell rang and everyone got to there classes Sal noticed a envelope with a heart on it in his backpack.  
He opens it witch had a neat writing .

Dear Sal, 

You don't know me but I know you. You're the most beautiful person I ever seen. Even with this mask on, I wish I could see you without it more often♡  
Ps. I love you♡

You're secret admire♡♡

'Wait...the person saw my face? Urg.. it might be just a prank..wouldn't be the first time-' just then he saw the photo in the envelope as he pulled it out it reveals to be a picture...  
of him...  
sleeping and without his.. mask. 

"What the fuck..."


	3. Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sal is 17  
> Lar is 18  
> Trav 17 (but is a few month older)

Sal's was breathing quickend the longer he stared at the picture of him. 

'Who took the picture ? How did they made it into his apartment?! When was it taken?! ' Thousands of questions shot through sal's head. His hands shook as he puts the photo and the letter away, he needed to stay calm... it wouldn't help him much when he has a panic attack at school again.

'Should I tell anyone?.. maybe I could tell dad? Or Lisa..' Sal thought as he took a deep breath. 'No... dad wouldn't like to hear about it...and Lisa has her own problems...'

As the bell rang Sal knew he was late for Art class, the blue haired boy quickly speed walked to his next class . Without knocking he entered the class room. Like he thought everyone stared at him.

"Mr. Fisher... please try to make it on time, take your seat." Mrs. Smith said with a kind smile. Sal quickly nods and takes his seat next to his best friend. 

"Hey..you ok?" Larry wispers taking sal's shaking hand in his big ones. "Something happend? Wanna talk about it?"  
Sal really appreciated larry for his caring side but he really didn't want to talk about it in the middle of class.  
"I'll tell you later..ok?" He wispers back. 

"Mr. Fisher is there something the matter?" 'Shit..' Sal thought. Mrs. Smith was a kind woman but her patient for something like, interrupting her class, was paper thin.

"N-no miss.. sorry.." he replied in a quiet voice. 

🌼Time skiiiip after school🌼

Both boys were on the way home when suddenly a blond hugged Sal from behind, making Sal scream and larry punsh the blond out of reflex.

"OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK??" Travis screeches in pain holding his eye. "Jesus Christ Travis don't do that!" Larry snapped. Sal hissed through his teeth even tho he didn't feel pain at the moment. 

"You ok trav?" Sal kneels beside him looking at his now lightly swollen eye. "Yea I'm fine...hey didn't we want to hang out after school..?" He asked confused. 

'SHIT.. I forgot me and Travis wanted to hang out together!' A pit of nervousness grew in his stomach his hands suddently feld the need to move but he stood completely still. "I umm.." he looked at larry who gave him this look again.  
The 'I-respect-your-choice-but-I-am-not-happy-with-it' kind of look.  
"Is it ok if I tell you the thing later?" Sal asked shyly. Larry only nods in agreement.  
"Ok, see ya later lar." He smiles under his prosthetic and gets a smile in return. Larry could always tell when he was smiling.

Sal took Travis hand and led him to there secret place.  
It wasn't something special just a tree were there could climb on. It was near the woods of nockfell so there were pretty far away from everyone. Both boys climbed up and sat on the most stable branch.

"Soo...how is..home?.." Sal asks to start A conversation. He lightly swings his feet in the air as he looked down. He liked heights for some reason. 

Travis snorts. "You know exactly how home is.." it went silent between the two.  
" was your father... drunk..in tha past few days?" The blond asked carefully. Travis knew the thing with Sal's father was somehow much worse than with his own.

"...he tryes not to.."

"Did he hit you again?" 

Sal nods. "Have you told larry yet?.." "you know I can't.. "  
"Sal... isn't larry like...your best friend..? "  
Sal only scoffs. "Dosent change anything...I won't tell him...he grew up in a loving household. He probably dosent know how it feels to be hit by the only family you have left.." as much as he didn't want it to sound like he was jealous, it did. And he was. 

Sal was jealous how others grew up with both parents, how even when one left they still have one Parent who loves them. He knew others have it worse than him, but it still hurt.

"Sal..look at me.." he feld Travis hand on his plastic cheek, making him look in thoes grey eyes.

"It's ok.. I'm not asking you to confess to larry.." The blond smiles kindly.

"I feel bad for not telling him..but I don't want to be a burden..I have the feeling you're the only one who knows what I go thou..that you get me.." Sal looked deep into Travis eyes as the words left his lips.

The wind was brushing sals hair gently as leaves flung around the two boys. Travis hand was still on Sals prosthetic. Suddently tears welled up in Travis eyes and befor Sal could react he was pulled into a tight hug. 

Little sobs left the taller boy and Sal could only hug and rubb the others back.  
"Fuck..Sal.. I fucking love you so much.." the blond sobbed into sals neck. 

'Wait what? Travis likes me?! Or did he mean like a good friend?! Should I say it back?!' Panic rises in Sal as he didn't knew what to do.  
"I..I love you two..?" Sal said more as a question.  
"No you don't!" Travis suddently screamed back making Sal shake in fear.

He understood that Travis goes thou many emotions right now what only made sal's panic worse. He feld like things are going to repeat themself and Travis screaming at him didn't help much.

"Please don't scream..." Sal said in a shaky voice, already shielding himself with his arm.  
That was when Travis jumped down the tree and ran.

He needed to be far away from him. Travis couldn't look in Sal eyes at the moment, they looked helpless, broken but mostly afraid.. of him..  
afraid of being hurt again.  
He never wants to see that look in his eyes ever again. 

So he ran.  
Away from Sal.

Because he was just afraid as Sal was.

Afraid he hurt him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as angst? No? Ok.


	4. Hugs and kisses

Larry was in his room on his bed. He was bored, yes but mostly he feld jealous, of Travis . He understood that Sal is allowed to hang out with him. And he had no right to be mad at Sal for doing something with his other friends but still...

Travis and him hadn't been best friends like Sal wishes. Larry tryed to be nice but never could help but feel angry or protective when the blond was around Sal.  
But today was really just been instinct. He didnt really mean to give Travis a black eye.   
He knew Sal would be salty about it and will talk about it with him later.

With new anger in his chest he got up and reached for his weed.  
Lisa knew he smoked it. Mostly because his doctor prescripted it to him. It was more for his sleeping problem but he mostly used it for his anger problem. This shit always calmed him enough to fall asleep or stop his rising temper. 

As the brunette took the first hit he heard a soft knock on the front door. Confused he got up putting his blunt out on the ashtray.   
He looked throu the peep hole on the door and saw familiar blue haired boy. With a smile on his lips he opend the door to greed his best friend.

Larry became over the years a expert in reading sals body language.   
And he could clearly see that something was wrong.

Larry slowly lowered himself to sals height so he could make eye contact with him.  
"Hey buddy...wanna come inside?" He spoke gently. Sal's breath hitched as larry spoke but he nods. The tall brunette gently holds his hand out for Sal.

Sal rightfully flinched away as Larry's hand came in his vew but took it.  
The two boys made there way to Larry's room and sat down on his bed.

"I- it smel-smells like weed.." Sal laughs lightly over his studder. "Heh yea..sorry..want me to open a window?" He asked pointing to the excuse of a window that were almost at the ceiling.  
"N-no..it's ok.. "  
Both of them sat in a comfortable silence until Sal carefully leans over to place his head carefully on Larry's arm. This little gesture gave larry permission to touch the smaller male. 

"Can I hug you?" Sal looked up at larry who looked at him with these kind eyes. "Yes"   
He smiles and picks up Sal to place him in his lap and hugs his best friend. He places a gentle kiss on sals prosthetic nose. A gesture they always did to eachother when the other wasn't feeling well. He continues kissing sals prosthetic. 

Sal laughs gently and playfully turns his head away pushing the others face away.   
Larry, with joy, noticed that's sals body was fully relaxed.  
"Feeling better?" He still wispers. He really didn't want to scare Sal with talking accedantly to loud again.

He imagend Sal was like a cat. Talk to loud and he run away. Touch him in the wrong place and you get scrached.

"Yea thanks.." He wispers back. Larry comes throu sals hair with his fingers wich was a mess. Sal reaches behind himself to take the mask off but hesitates. Larry never saw his face but it's starts to get uncomfortable wearing it to long. "You want to take your prosthetic off?" Sal flinched when Larry's voice suddently was next to his ear.  
" you know that I won't care what you look like.." His friend wispers gently in his ear and placeses a protective hand on his stomach.   
Sal Stiffens at the touch and as much as he wants the hand gone it feld good? Not in a sexual way. He leans at Larry's chest and unclips his prosthetic, keeping his head down so his hair created a curtain around his face. 

"No peeking ok?" He said playfully but it sounded also a little nervous.   
"Heh..I wont" larry chuckles and gives Sal a light kiss on his head, cuddling with him more. The brunette leans over to his nightstand getting his hairbrush to brush his friends hair.

"Say...why do you need it? The prosthetic I mean.."   
'Well that was unexpected...' Sal thought .  
"I umm.. I actually don't need it anymore...my wounds healed years ago... but I have it since I was 3..it became a routine wearing it. I feel naked without it. Like I forgot my pants or something..."  
"Oh? But the scares aren't that bad? Are they?"  
"Well... little bits of my face are missing and without the mask you can clearly tell that I have a glass eye..Since the mussels around the eye are a little sagged cuz.. they aren't that much in use..."  
Larry suddenly Stiffens.  
"You have a glass eye? DUDE!- Why haven't you told me that that's fucking cool!" Larry suddently raised his voice to his natural volume. 

Sal was still a little sensitive to loud noise but larry...He was ok.

"Want me to take it out?"  
"Gross.., hell yea!" Larry hugged the smaller in excitement as Sal reached to his eye.  
Larry was amazed by seeing sals glass eye it looked so real it was even so painted that it has the red vains.   
But he was more surprised that it wasint a ball like he though but like a soften out triangle and the back was hollow. It was like a chip.

"That's fucking metal dude.."  
Sal only laughs and puts it back In hoping the eye would look straight forward. "Are the scars sensitive? Like doses it hurt when something presses aganst it? Or is it temperature sensetive?"   
It feld weird to Sal, to be asked about his scars.  
"Kinda? There defiantly sensetive to temperature..." Larry only humms in response, he seems to be deep in thought. They both sat in silence again.  
Sal let out a sigh as he cuddles closer to his friend, enjoying the warm feeling of his friends arm around him. Sal was almost asleep when his friend spoke up.  
"What happend earlyer?"

'I knew this was comming...' He thought.  
"I think Travis confessed his love to me..."   
"So..?"  
"I thought he loved me as a friend so I said it back and he.." He fell silent.  
"Did he hit you?"  
"No..He screamed at me.. And then ran away..I didn't know what to do so I ran here..to you."

Larry noticed sals hand started twitching. 'Keep him calm Johnson ' He thought.   
"What happend after lunch ...befor art class?"

"I don't want to talk about it.."  
That made larry worry. Sal always told him anything.  
"Did someone pick at you again?"  
The blue haired boy only shook his head and clips on his prosthetic back on.  
"It's late..I.have to go home.." He said and leans on larry chest.  
"Ok, you can come to me any time when something is wrong" larry said and gave Sal a little kiss on the cheek and released his friend, who stood up.  
"I will, good night larry face" he said with a smile as he walked out.  
"Night sally face"


	5. Alcohol

Sal was nervous as he opend the door to his apartment.   
"We're have you been?" His father's drunken voice called form the couch.  
"I have been with friends, sir.." He said trying to keep a strong voice, his father hates it when he wispers back.  
"Sit next to me" his father pats the spot next to him. Naturally Sal followed his wish and sat down.  
"Here " Henry suddently gave him the whiskey bottle. "Drink"  
'He really tryes to kill me..'

his father knew he couldn't drink alcohol, especially whiskey. Not because was a light weigt, but to all the medication he takes can cause his heart to stop.  
None the less he unclips his prosthetic and takes a swig. 

The alcohol burned in his throat and a warm feeling spread out in his chest. He coughed a few times as he struggled to breathe.   
His father only smirked and took the bottle again taking a big swig.  
"The rest is for you.." He said, handing the bottle back to Sal.  
He got up to his alcohol cabin and took out a Vodka bottle.  
Quickly Sal finished his drink, waiting for the next thing his father wants him to do. 

Sal already feld the alcohol hit, his vision was lightly blurry and he had a hard time focusing on his father's words.  
"Drink this" he said, handing his underage son a big glass full of vodka. 

The smell was horrible to Sal almost making him gag. Still he drank it all in one go.  
Pain shot throu sals veins, his chest tight.   
He really wanted to die right now.  
'Everything hurts...'   
Sal feld like lava runns thru his vains.

Suddently his glass was refilled.  
"D-dad..I can't.. can I-i please go to bed..? I-i dont feel well..." He asked hopefully.  
But his luck today was more than non existent today and he suddently felt a harsh back hand connect with his exposed cheek. Tears formed in Sal eye and he holds his now red cheek.

"How dare you ?! Calling me dad?! You address me as sir! Got it?" his father slurred. Henry suddently grabbed Sal by his hair and dragged him to the broom closet/ sals time out zone.  
Panic rose in Sal as the door opens. 

"No no no NO D-S-SIR PLEASE IM SORRY! " he helplessly screams but it was no use his father threw him in, kicking his feet into the closet so he could lock it.   
"You're not comming out until I say so " and with that he left.

Sal's breathing quickends, his head snapped to the side as his body repeatedly tenses up , hands/ arms start twitching and cramping up violently.  
Sobs escaped sals lips as he tryed his best to calm down again but it seemed to get worse by every second. The air was thick almost unbreathable, wile it feld like the walls came closer trying to squish him.

After what feld like hours Sal finally was able to calm himself down enough to stop his arms/ hands tending up. His claustrophobia was still bugging him but he chose to ignore it at best.  
His head twitched to the side as he pulled his phone out.

Sal: hey larry

Lar-bear: hey dude, sorry about earlier

Sal: it's ok..

Lar-bear : want to come down?

'Haha I wish..' 

Sal: can't I'm grounded

Lar-bear: what? Grounded 4 what?

Sal : I yelled at dad

Lar-bear: he grounds u 4 that? 

Sal : lol

Lar-bear: and now?

Sal: idk

Lar-bear: well i guess i see ya tomorrow?

Sal: Yea , good night

Lar-bear: g'night 

As Sal went to put his phone down it fell out of his grip, making a surprisingly loud noise.

'SHIT'

After a few seconds the door opends with a angry Henry in the door.  
"Who did you contact ?! hUh?!! " he yells grabbing sals arm dragging him out.  
"They won't take you away from me ya hear?!" His father kicked him in the side. Sal groans and holds his side with one arm as he tryes to sit up.  
"no family would want you..You're a freak.. a murderer since the day you were born." 

Henry suddently steps on sals arm, weighing his entire body on sals twig arm. "OW DAD YOUR HURTING ME!!" Sal sobs as he struggled to get his arm free.  
"No wonder you cut yourself..I hope I find your dead body on the bathroom floor with your wrist cut open."  
Sal screams in pain but was quickly silenced by his father kicking him in the head.

Sal passed out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I am so sorry Sal.. 

.

.

.

.

.

I love you.  
.

.

.

.

.

Sal woke up to a massive headache. Confused he lookes around trying to see something I the dark room, he noticed he was on a bed. The smell was familiar to him it smelled like his dads shampoo?? Suddently he felt a arm around him move and his father's breathing next to him.

'Am i in his bed again?'  
It happed only a few times that his father put him in his bed after a beating but he never cuddeld with sal befor..

'He isint bad..I know it's just the alcohol making him aggressive.   
He cares...i know he does..'  
"Sally..? You awake..?" He heard his father voice, with a gentle hand he tugs sals hair behind his ear.  
"Yes, sir.. "   
"Just know daddy loves you...I'm sorry, son" Henry wispers and kisses sals forehead. 

Sal didn't like this, he was helpless. Like a sheep in a wolf's den. A wolf who plays with his food befor killing it.   
After a wile Sal fell asleep again with his father next to him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I wish I could be there...


	6. "Sick day"

The next day his father drove him to the hospital to get his arm treated. It didnt stop hurting and they both wanted to make shure it wasint broken.

To sals luck it was only cracked but still got into a cast. The lady who did his arm was very nice.  
"What happend Sal..? Got into a fight with classmates..?" She joked. Sal laughed nervously.   
"N-no...I fell down the stairs..." he lied.  
Since his father injured him sometimes he was pretty good at lying to the doctors and nurses.   
"Did a bully push you?" She asked shocked.   
"No... I kind of feld light headed and lost grip on the railing..." he looked down at the ground.

The nuse sighs.  
"Sal..."  
'Oh no here it comes...' "is everything ok at home...? Your blood pressure is very high and you smell like alcohol....please be honest..."  
'Shit' "ok, you got me...I drank some alcohol and fell down the stairs since I was drunk...please don't tell my dad! He would kill me if he found out!"   
The nurse looked at him sadly but also like a mother who was disappointed in him, which hurt more.  
"Sal.... you take a lot of medication alcohol in mix with them can cause your body to stop working or make you see things...I'm sorry but I have to inform your father about it..." she looked Sal.  
He only looked ashamed down. 

He got up and the nurse brought him to his father. Like she said , she told Henry everything Sal had said to her.

"Come on sal...let's go home.." Henry said and layed a Hand on sals shoulder, making him tense up. His father walked him out of the hospital, his grip tight on his shoulder.  
It was uncomfortable for Sal, he really want to slap the hand of him but couldn't. 

The ride home was silent between the two. But as the car was parked and Sal went to get out the door suddently locked itself.   
"Sal.."  
'Oh no.. please don't...'  
A hand layed on sals upper thigh.  
'Please take the hand away...please don't touch me...'  
"I'm sorry...and thank you.. for not telling anyone..."  
Sal only nods. He was scared to talk, he didn't want it to end like last time.  
His father squeezed his thigh.  
"How about we pour all Daddy's alcohol away? Hm? How does that sound like? And after that I order us some pizza? You up for it?" Henry smiled, desperately trying to get sal to talk. Sal only nods again.

With a sigh Henry let's go of Sal."ok..." and with that they both walked to there apartment. Sal imeately runs in his room to hide, he decides to clean his room tho there wasint much to clean.

To any person his room would look empty or cold, it didnt look like someone was living here.   
But to Sal it looked ok, he didn't have many things to decorate his room with so he didn't have much to clean.  
He picked up a shirt that looked new to him.  
It was a grey shirt with a white skull on it.  
'Strange...I don't wear skulls...maybe it's a shirt from larry...SHIT LARRY! ' sal feld bad for not telling him that he went to the hospital.. or he is sick today.   
'Were is my phone?' As he went looking for it he hears a knock on the front door.  
He opens his door to look who it was but Henry was faster.

With a Vodka bottle in hand he opend the door and saw familiar faces. 'Great move dad..'  
"Hello mister Fisher is Sal home?" Todd's voice was calm.  
"Yea he is, what do you want from him?" Henry said rather annoyed.  
Not fased by the adults tone, Todd nods and continues to stay calm.  
"He wasint at school today and we wanted to bring him his homework and explain to him."

Befor his sal's dad could say anything rude, the blue haired boy gently pushes his father away.  
"I got this.." he said in a shaky voice.  
Henry left to his room closing the door and locking it.

"Sal, you ok man?" Larry was quickly at his side checking the cast that was around the smaller boy's twig arm.   
Sal flinched away by Larry's sudden move but only nods and gestures his friends to follow him.  
"Is this why you weren't at school today?" Todd asked, fixing his glasses. Sal only nods again.  
"Ok..what's with the nodding? Your mute now!?" Larry snaps at Sal, clearly frustrated.   
"Larry stop it..Sal? Is everything alright?" Sal really didn't want to nod again.   
"Yes..I'm fine.."  
"..ok..." 

For a wile no one said anything, the silence was heavy and made Sal extremly nervous. He wanted to scream, cry to his friend. He wanted so desperately tell his friends the truth but he couldn't. 

He didnt want to lose his father.  
He didnt want to move to a foster family.   
But mostly he didn't want to lose his friends.

"Hey?! Sal are you ok dude..?" Larry's panicked voice emerged suddently.  
Only then sal noticed he'd been crying. Even Todd looked shocked at the bluenetts tears.  
Over the few years his friends learned that when Sal cryed, it was serious. He never crys infront of his friends not even over movies.

"I am fine..." Sal voice cracked as he spoke making him cough.  
"I just broke my arm this morning...and dad was really upset with me..." Sal spoke in a soft tone, almost like he was scared to talk.  
"You two had a fight last night right..? Thats why you a grounded" Larry asks." But how did you break it?" Todd was clearly confused   
"Yea..I was just...so mad and...i was still mad in the morning and stormed out and sliped on the stairs...i fell down and.... i went back to my apartment and... showed my dad my arm and...yea we went to the hospital..." 'omg this is painful...'  
Todd didnt really looked convinced "Is it fully broken?or just cracked?"   
"Cracked. ."   
Larry shudders at the thought "Ouch.."" heh.. yea" Sal only smiles.   
"You brought me homework?"  
Todd nods and starts unpacking sals stuff.

All three boys spend there evening doing homework and the normal goofing around.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was like every morning. His alarm going off on time.  
Now a little grumpy from getting woken up so early Sal got out of his bed. He hissed as he put his weigt on his broken arm. Sal looked at the cast were Todd's and Larry's name were neatly scribbled on his cast.

The bluenett smiles to himself as he saw the little doodles of larry. A bird and a jellyfish.  
Instead of Larry's realistic art style he drew it cartoonish, making the animals cute.

With a heavy sigh, he gets up and gets out of his nigh clothes. Looking into his closet he decided to wear a babyblue skirt, under that he wore his shorts so no one could look at his underwear... and and the shirt he found yesterday. The Gray fits perfectly to the blue skirt.

To finish his look he puts on some grey slippers and puts his hair in space buns.  
Looking in his jewel box he goes for half moon earnings and a some space themed hair clips.  
With a soft nods to his reflection he was ready for school.

Sal took his grey backpack and looked outside to check the weather again to make sure it was still sunny.

'No clouds...but it seems windy...should I pack the jacket from yesterday....? Yea I better should.. ' as Sal went to stuff the jacket in his bag a soft knock ripped him out of his thoughts.

His door opends with shy larry who has a hand over his eyes.  
"Morning dude.."  
Startled Sal quickly grabs his mask and clips it on.  
"Morning lar..what are you doing here..?" Sal voice was still a little raspy from sleep but still somehow keeps his soft tone to it.  
'Shit.. His morning voice is hot...' larry thought. "I wanted to pick you up for school, dude" larry smiles, his eyes still coverd. Sal let out a soft chuckle and pulled Larry's hand from the taller face.

"Why thank you good sir but don't you think I can walk by myself..?~ " Sal teased and boobed Larry's nose.  
"Well if it's like that I could just go right now.!" Larry put a dramatic tone to his words, making a even more dramatic pose.  
The smaller man let out a wheeze.  
"Your a dork.." he coughs.  
"So are you.. wanna go or..?"  
Sal shook his head. "I'm not gonna ditch again to get high with you ...dad would kill me when school calls him that I'm not in school. "

'He might do it some day..'

Larry laughs and puts a hand on sals shoulder to lead him outside.  
Panic sets in the smallers stomach and he quickly took Larry's hand of his shoulder to hold it awkwardly. Larry fixed there hand holding in intertwine there fingers.  
Like that they walked to school like allways.

"Is that a new shirt? Looks cool were did you get it?" Larry smiles.  
The smaller stops. "This isint your shirt..?"  
The brunette only shook his head, confusion in his eyes. " naw man..that is way to small for me.. it's fits you perfectly. When it were my shirt it would hang of your shoulders dude.."  
"Hmm..maybe it's a shirt from ash..." Sal looked down, deep in thought if ash ever wore this shirt.  
"Wait...this isint your shirt..?"  
Sal shook his head. "No...dad woulnt allow me to wear anything with skulls on..or i bought it and forgotten about it..i dont know..." he shook the thought of that this shirt was from his stalker.

Wait....

His

Stalker

"Shit.." 

"Huh?" Larry squeezed the smaller hand. "Forgot something..?" 

"No..let's go.."

-*-

Sal couldn't stop thinking about it. About the letter he found yesterday and the foto attached to it.  
As he went to open his locker his best friend ash poked his prosthetic cheek.  
"Morning sunshine~ you look cute today. Like your shirt." She smiles.  
"Morning ash...and thanks...have you seen Travis...?" The female shook her head.  
"Nope, you two got into a fight..?"  
"Something like that..." as Sal opend his locker a letter fell to the ground. He really didn't want to pick it up and read it but here he was, picking it up and reading it.

Hey baby,

I was quite upset you weren't at school yesterday but I'm glad to see you today♡ tho i think I deserve a answer from you to why your arm is broken.  
See you soon my love♡  
Love you♡ 

Ps. There is a picture for you~

To the letter was a picture of him. But what made his stomach drop is that it was that it must been taken today. In the picture were many hearts scribbled around the bluenett.  
But what was more shocking is that a person was aggressively scribbled out.

Larry. 

Sal turned the picture to see that there was something written down.

Pps. I'm glad you like my shirt I left for you ;)

Sal feld sick.

"Sal?" Ash asked. " you ok..?"  
"Not now..." Sal closed his locker and stormed to the boys bathroom. He was struggling to breath.  
Locking himself in one of the stalls he unclips his prosthetic and tryed the new breathing techniq his therapist teached him.

'Ok Sal.. what do you see..?..I see bad drawing on the stall walls...many phone numbers...some text...wait is that larrys handwriting? Travis is gay? Lar..man..not cool'

To sals luck he calmed down and leans back thinking about the letter.  
'Who could it be...? Could be anyone really...but...could it be travis..?'

The bathroom door opends and a known voice called him.  
"Sal?" 

'Nooo..not niel...'

"Sal I know your here...let's talk, ok buddy?"  
Sal clips his prosthetic back on and unlocks the stall.  
Leaning against the wall he lookes a niel, waiting for the dark skinned man to say something. 

"What's wrong?" 'Here goes..'

"I almost had a panic attack..."

"Why?"

Sal shook his head.  
"Not important..ill go back to the others.. "  
As Sal tryed to get past niel his upper arm was grasped. 

"Who did this?"

"Myself.."

"Don't lie to me.."

".."

"Was it Travis?"

"Wh- NO!"

"Then who?!" Niel raised his voice, making sal cover himself in instinct. 'Niel never raised his voice at me ' Sal thought with tears in his eyes.  
Why was he crying?  
Why was he upset?  
Why was he scared?!

Niels strong arms wrapped around the small boy.

"I'm sorry...shit...im sorry i didn't...i didn't mean to raise my voice... but I'm genuinely worryed about you Sal...I've been seeing everything....your bruises, cuts... shit sal! your hurt ...and it breakes my heart..because i know.. i could do something to help you..your like a son to me ya'know... " now niel was crying too.

"I'm sorry.." sal's voice breakes as full sobs leave his throat.  
"I wish I could let you guys help...but this is a fight I have to fight alone..." hiccups interrupted Sal a few times but niel stroked his back, listening to his friend words.

"I know your dad hits you...it's Not hard to miss if you know the sings.." the taller man spoke gently.  
"Please don't tell anyone...there going to take me away..." 

"I won't..." niel kissed sals head, cuddling him for a few minutes. 

After a wile both left the boys bathroom to get to the others on the way to them he spoke up again.

"The others are worried.. and I am so too.. you seem nervous about something..are you having your visions again?" Niel was calm. It made Sal extremly nervous, sometimes he couldn't tell if niel was really calm or on the edge to punch him.  
'Just like dad' Sal thought.

'But should I lie..? Maybe he won't notice..'  
"Something like that...it's...more a film playing in my head of things happening..and when i see the things again it scares me.." 'good enough'

Neil thought for a moment then nods.  
"Tell us when it happens ok..? So we can help." He gives Sal a kind smile as he turned to Todd who just walked up to them.  
"Hey nerd~"  
"Stop.." the ginger blushed at the nickname.  
Sal only laughs and turns to larry and ash who were both walking up to them.

Soon your mine, sally face♡


	8. Chapter 8

Getting a letter every day became a routine.   
Sal still opens them to read a letter from his stalker, thoes were filled with a never ending promise at how much love he is going to give Sal.  
He only keeps them in a box under his bed so he won't think about it.

To Sal's luck his father got better, he avoided drinking infront of Sal and only bought beer for himself.

It was progress. 

His arm gotten better so he got rid of the cast pretty fast. 

But something was bothering Sal, larry was acting weird. He avoided Sal sometimes, making the smaller male worry if he did something wrong. Larry always said that he didn't do anything wrong but Sal never got rid of the feeling.  
He knew from the others that something was wrong but when he asked what it was no one could give a answer. Or they didn't want to give him the answer.   
It was frustrating. 

-*-

It was Saturday morning, a night Sal was able to sleep throu for once. And he was going to talk to Larry. This time larry won't walk away from him and leave him in the dark.

Sal was ripped out of his thoughts as his pill containers were  
dropped infront of him on the kitchen table, were he was eating breakfast. He looked at his father who dosent seemed to be happy.  
" you didn't take them." Henry said in A strong voice.   
Sal only looked at his medication.   
" I know he was there yesterday.. please take them.." and with that he left for work.

With a huff he took his pills and got ready to visit larry.  
" would he answer me this time..?" Sal asked himself as he walked down the stairs.  
He and larry accedantly broke the evelator and got stuck in it for 3 hours.  
It was quite the adventure to say at least.  
Larry was able to laugh at that but Sal not. He almost cryed as they got stuck and non-stop yelled at the taller when he moved or jumped to tease him. The moment when both of them got rescued Sal wanted to literally kill the other for getting them stuck in the first place. 

He still hasn't forgiven larry for that. 

-*-

Sal took a deep breath and knocked on Larry's door, to which Lisa opend.

"Good morning sal" she smiled sweetly. 

"morning lisa"

"You want to see larry right? I guess you have to wake him up." She said as Sal walked in and took his shoes off.  
"That's fine, woulnt be the first time " he laughs and knocks on Larry's door.

"Lar? You up man?"  
No response, guess he has to wake him.  
Sal opens the door to see his friend in bed. But what made him blush was the fact that larry was shirtless. 

'Larry didn't lie when he said he is working on his beach body..' He laughs at that thought quietly. Sitting on his friends bed he strokes his cheek gently to slowly wake him up. "Larry.. wake up" he spoke gently.

Sal didn't know why or when it stardet that he was so gentle with others but he didn't saw a reason to be a Dick to him just because larry has to wake up so they could talk.

To sals success larry slowly woke up but grunts only and turns to his side, trying to stay asleep.  
"Lar man..wake up it's already 13.35pm"  
He laughs lightly and rubbs his friends back to get him up.  
"Fuck..I wanted to get up at 10..." Larry mumbles and sits up.   
"Heh..so much about that.." Sal laughed and grabs a hairbrush out of Larry's nightstand.   
He starts to brush his friends long hair, trying not to rip out a knot... or any hair at all.

After Sal was finished he walked over to Larry's closet and took out a grey shirt, surprisingly it was not a sanity falls t-shirts but it had a cute cartoon goat on it. Sal threw the shirt to his friend who caught it and quickly put it on.

"What would I do without you?" He smirks.  
"Probably oversleep and never brush your hair"  
"Sound right. I'ma go get ready." Lar smiles and goes to the bathroom to get ready.

For a wile Sal just sat there, thinking about how to address his problem.  
'Should we go to our secret hide out?.. or stay here...but if we get in a argument Lisa will get between us..'  
His thoughts were interrupted when larry enterd the room with a sandwich.   
"Did you want one too?" He asked holding his sandwich up.  
" No thanks I already had breakfast..but we have to talk..." Sal looked down at his hands.   
"Ok..tree or our place?"  
"Our"

-*-

Both teens walked throu the woods of nockfell in silence.   
Sal was nervous, how will this end?  
Will larry tell him a lie or the truth?

"So...were here..." Larry broke the silence and sat gown on a bench they both build out of random wood pieces.   
He pulled out of his leather jacket a pack of cigarettes and hold it up as a question if Sal want one too.  
Sal shook his head. Larry nods and lights himself one.  
"Ok..What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know what's wrong.."  
Larry gave him a confused look.  
"Nothing is wrong..What gave you the idea?"   
He said taking a long drag and blowing the smoke to his side so it wouldn't hit Sal.  
The smaller teen shook his head.   
"Don't say that I know something is wrong and it makes me worry larry...I feel like I've done something wrong!"

The brunette gave his friend a deep stare. His Brown eyes were filled with something Sal couldn't recognise, was it anger?  
"You really want to know what's wrong? Well I can tell you that" he spoke calm but it had a threatening tone to it. He stood up and slowly walked over to Sal, towering over the smaller male. He threw his cigarette on the ground and stomp it out.

"It bothers me that you have secrets... It bothers me that you have problems and won't let anyone help...I admit.. I would be ok with it if you would let others help...like ash or niel.. but..."  
He grabbed sals shirt pulling him close.  
"What bothers me the most is that you did it again..." and with that he pushed Sal away, making him hit the tree behind him.

"W-what..? H-how -"  
"You think I won't see it?! I'm not dumb Sal I see your bandaged arms, even under your hoodies! You really think I won't notice?!"  
Larry was mad, That's for sure but it scares Sal to see his best friend like this.

So angry.

Sal was scared.

he feld like a trapped animal.

"Lar ...let me explain.."his voice shook, trying to stay steady.  
"OH!? This better be good.." Larry crossed his arms infront of his chest.

"It wasint me..-" he was cut off.  
"OH yea it wasn't you what a good lie I almost believed it!" Larry clapped his hands in a moking applause.  
"No! Listen to me! It wasint me! Really!" Sal begged.

"Ok you can stop the lie! You don't trust me engoug, I get it." The taller walked past Sal to walk back.  
"Come to me when you have a better lie to tell me.."

"Larry wait! Please let me explain!" Sals voice broke as he grabbed Larry's arm.  
"Please...hear me out..."  
Larry looked at his friend. How he holds on to his arm.  
"Ok. what was it then..? If not you."  
"a gost.."  
Larry let out a grunt and shrugged his arm free.  
"Oh For fucks sake Sal.."  
"No! Larry it's the truth!"  
"Yea right, fuck off" larry continued his way back home, hearing sals sobs behind him. He feld bad.

"Larry I'm schizophrenic!" Sal yelled, making the brunette stop.

Larry feld sick and he knew if he saw himself right now he would be pale.  
"This better be true Sal.. because you don't joke about something like that." Larry went to look at Sal to see that he took his mask off to rub his tears away.

With a few steps he was infront of Sal.   
"Is that true tho?" He asked gently, hugging the other.  
Sal weakly nods.  
"I'm sorry I didnt told you sooner..but I didn't want to loose you as a friend..."

"Loose me? Why would I leave you over a condition?! And on top of that, something you cant control?" Larry asked shocked.   
"Many people were scared that I would hurt them or I was to scary for them.."  
Sal said and went to put on his mask.   
"Can I look at you..?" Larry asked carefully, holding the prosthetic down so Sal couldn't put it on. 

"Why..?"  
"I want to.."  
"..."  
"Ok...but don't say anything.."

The smaller looked up through his thick eyelashes with his ice blue eyes, almost making Larry take a step back at how the other stared at him.  
His eyes flew over sals face taking in every scar.  
His face was not as bad as Sal always said. He had, to Larry's surprise, still a nose. It almost looked like a toddler's nose with how small and flat it was. A few scars went over his nose, his right side of his face was fucked. Almost his entire side was just scars, his left side didn't have so many. His cheeks were freckled and had a healthy rosy tone to it.

After a few seconds Sal broke the eye contact, hiding his face with his hair again.  
"Wait! No..no look at me" larry quickly said, turning sals face back to him.  
Larry gently runs his thumb over one of sals scars.  
"I don't know what you have but you don't look that bad.."  
"Stop..." a blush spreads across sals face.  
"It's true.." Larry leans in letting there foreheads touch. 

Both teens stared into each others eye's, a smiles spreads in Larry's face.  
"Sorry dude..for being mad and shit.."  
Sal let out a soft noise, something like a laugh and a snort.   
"It's ok..I don't blame you.." 

They both broke the hug and Sal puts his prosthetic back on.   
"Wanna go back?"  
"Sure.."

.  
.  
.  
.

I hate him

Soon your mine sally face ♡


End file.
